the hungry games
by wmsm5ever
Summary: katniss is hungry
1. katniss joins the games

"wow i am so hungry #2hungry" said katniss evergreen as she lived in diskrict twelve.

"then get off ur lazy ass and go hunt for some food god dammit i h8 u so much the only reason im stayin with u is because the pussy game rediculus." peta said.

"k" katniss said

then she volenteered for the hunger games.

"welcome welcome to the hunger games im nicki minaj i mean effie trinket. basically u kill each other for my sexual pleasure and the winner gets to eat with me at cracker barrel."

"k" katniss said.

then she joined the hungry games fasion show and become hte girl on fire

"je suis la fille en feu." she anounced at the top of her lungs. "oh fuck this is real fire god dammit cenna i thot u said this wasnt real fire u lied 2 me."

"lmao yea" cinna began. "thats because im the dictrickt 13 tribute and im gonna win that ticket to cracker barrel."

thats when katniss realized she had been betryaed.

(DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY OH MY GOSH)


	2. cenna dies bc he betrays katniss

katniss coodnlt believe that cenna betrayed hurr.

"i kant believe u betryaed me" katniss sayd.

"lmao im sorry but im not sorry" cenna said.

"die bich" and then she cut his throat wiff her press on nails and cenna die. "im so sad bc i had 2 kill #2sad"

then a lil girl approched her.

"hi im rue and im so scare 2 be in this hungry games. but i need the trip to cracker barrel." rue said.

"ummm excuse me im popular nd u are nothing how dare u aproche me like that." katnics sed. "rue? more like rude"

and then katniss kill rue.

"im gonna win that trip to cracker barel oh shit im still on fire owwww some 1 help me!"

so now katniss had 2 put da fire out

(STILL DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY OMFG)


	3. i cried writing dis chapter :'( 2sad

soooo it was now down to katniss nd at least 1 persun from all 14 dicrickts of the kingdom of panera bread. but u kno katniss is gonna win bc #strongfemaleprotaganist

"oh my god im still on fire." katniss said bc she was still on fire.

"ill save u katniss!" yelled some 1 from da trees. it was her man, Peta Hallmark! :O

"umm excuse u thats so rude i can save myself." katniss sed. and then she killed peeta.

"#rude" peeta said.

"o my god i killed peeta... how the fuck am i gonna make my gyros now without pita :(" katniss said. and then she crieyed so much that she put herself out. but all her hair was burned off. she was sad :(

"i cant believe my hair is gone." and then katniss crie so much that it flooded the arena and killed all of the tributes from discrickts 1-5.

"ummm katniss r u okay?!" said a girl. katnip gasped wen she saw who it was.

it was primrose everdeen.

"OH SHIT NO I AINT GOT YO MONEY!" and then katnis kiled primrose :( "o fuck hey prim i thought u were tyrone. i havent payed him back my money yet wait shit no ur dead :("

katniss crie :(

bc now she new she had 2 get revenge to avenge primroses unfortunate and unsexpected deth.

(YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY NOW OMFG)


	4. katniss is not a nerd

"pimprose i swear by the power invested in mii i wil avenge ur deth." katniss yelled.

"ummmm katniss actually im okay." primrose said.

"no ur not" and then katniss killed primrose again.

but then somthigng unexpected happen. somebody shot an arrow through katnisses torso :O but it wasnt an arrow it was actually a chicken taco from taco bell.

"ewwwwww now i smeel like fake processed meat" and then katniss cried. "i... i give up... take my life... bc im nevr gonna win that trip 2 cracker barrel... prim and petas deaths were all in vain..." katniss said, looking into the veins of her hand. she cood see all eth ded bodies of peeta, cenna, and primrose in her veins.

"lmao nerd." said a jock as he raised his gun at katniss... then katniss, in a very dragon ball z like transformation, transformed into a super saiyan! :O

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBOOOOOODDDDDYYYYYYYY CALLLS KATNISS EVERDEEN A NNNNNNEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" and then she blasted the whole entire hungry games field, killing all da tributes.

"wh... i... won..." katniss said. then she crie tears of joy. "I win i get 2 eat at krakcer barel."

"not so fast" nicki minaj i mean effie trinket interupted. "if u want 2 eet at cracker barel... you must kill me in mortal kombat.

this was it

katniss wuznt givign up nao.

it was time 4 hte final battle.


	5. effie becomes one with hte mahogany

(AN: WOW SINCE U GUYS LOVED DA STORY SO MUCH I DECID 2 MAK MOR CHAPTRS BAI INTRODUCING SUM NEW OCS AND SOME CHARCTERS 3 MAKE DA STOR Y INTERESTING :D :D :D :D)

katnis was shok. she coodnt belif tht nicki minaj i mean effie trinket wanted 2 fite her.

"fite me irl bich" super saiyan katnis said.

"ummmm i dnt think u kno me rly bc... im actully... a titun from attk awn titahn." effie said.

"o shit" katniss sed.

then effie transformed into a titun from shingeki no kyojun.

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE MAHOGANY" yelled effie.

"oh my lawd but effie i thot tht we were supposed 2 eet kraker barel 3gethr." a kawii blush spred akross katnisss face. "i just wanted 2 spend time wiff u."

titan effie blunched. "i... im sorry katniss-chan... im with mahogany-chan now... i kant be wiff u :'("

then pita sprung back 2 life.

"ummm katniss ur suposed 2 be wiff me not effie."

"fuck u peeta i was only with you cuz yo dick game got my head spinnin."

then peeta kill titan effie.

"there now wil u be wiff me 5evr?" peetah axed.

"ummm no u just killed effie-chan fuck u."

(2 BE CONTINUE)


	6. enter! phoenix right!

HOLD IT!

a voice yelled off in hte distence.

"what the fuck do u want?" katpiss sayd. and den she gasped. bc in front of her was the kawaii ace attorney

fenix right.

"o my god"

"mis fatniss ur under arest 4 killing ppl"

"ummm i did it bc i was in the hungry games." katnis argood.

"lmao yea but im power tripping so ur under arest" feenix laffed evily.

"PITA BRED HELP ME!" yelled katniss. peeta was filing his nails

"not now boo boo im doin mai nailz. still got 10 minutes before dey be completely dry." peeta said.

then katniss kicked one of her hi heelz off and hit him n the temple and killed peeta.

"ummmmmm mister feenix u didnt see dat" katniss sed

"k" feenix sed.

(2 BE CONTINUE)


	7. kourt is now in seshun

ok so now feenix decided 2 becum katnissesss aturney bc ya hes rly nice :)

"kourt is now in sesshun for da trial of katpiss everden" sed the bald ass judge.

"the defense is redy ur majesty" sed feenix.

"the prosecushun is redy ur onor." said da prosecution, who was kreayshawn. "this tril is guna b rly gucci :3"

OBJEKTSHUN

sed feenix.

"that contradicts this evidence" send phoenix.

"wat evidence." asked krayshawn.

"oh shit i forgot to get evidence to prove katnisses innocense wat do i do athena" he askd athena sikes.

"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm idk lets examine kreayshawns emotions. here ill hav widget do that."

then she had widget examine kreayshawns emoshuns.

GOT IT

yelled feenix.

"kreayshawn is rly gulty of kiling the ppl bc her emotions showed tht she felt like being happy tht all the ppl died."

"shiddddd lmao yea the hungry games makes me wet."

"ok lelz i find katniss not guilty." sed the judge.

"VICTORY TWERK!" yelledk atniss as she twerkd in victory.

but litle did she kno

her advuenshure had olnt begun.

(2 BE CONTINUE)


	8. basic bitches lose trails

"okay what now effie peeta primrose and rue are dead do i get my dinner at cracker barrel or what" asked katniss.

"ummm well u won hte hungry games obviously so u get da dinner." feenix said.

"MAN YOU ALL BE SOME BASIC BITCHES WHY DID YOU LET ME LOSE DIS TRIAL. JUDGE YOU SAID THAT IF I SUCKED YO DICK YOUD LET ME WIN THIS TRIAL."

"uhm well... yes... but i also told that to mr wright and his head game 2 strong." said the bald judge.

"okay so now im really pissed off who is gonna take me to cracker barrel." asked katniss

"... i will" the judge spok up.

"wh... but... j-judge-chan..." katniss said.

and then katniss ran off 2 eat dinner with judge chan

"so kreayshawn do u wanna get dinner? i hear that disckrict 3 has some goo-"

"fuck u" kreayshawn said.


	9. katniss is gonna get the d soon (finale)

soo after the hungry games katniss didnt get to eat at cracker barrel with effie trinket. but she did get 2 eat dinner with phoenix chan. so it was all good.

"katniss i want 2 ask u something" phoenix wright asked her.

"yes feenix?"

"well weve been dating 4 a collective total of four seconds and i want to know... will u marry me?!"

"hella" katniss said.

it was a happy ending for all... except... back at da hungry games field... effie trinket was back to normal.

"i wont let this get in the way... for i am nicki minaj! i mean effie trinket shit :( and the hungry games must go on! just you wait, katpiss evergreen... im coming back for you... and u will DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

holy fuckin shit effie is crazy as hell

(AN: WAT DID U THINK I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL)


End file.
